In the art known at the present time for the production of annular gaskets or rings of round or other cross-section, various molding and vulcanization processes are employed, for example compression or injection molding processes, by which there are obtained at the exit of the molding and vulcanizing device gaskets and rings having burrs corresponding to the location of closing of the inner cavities of the molds, and a deburring operation which is highly complex and lengthy to carry out and therefore involves a high outlay is necessary to obtain the desired perfect surfacing and calibration of these annular gaskets and rings.
This deburring operation is acknowledged to be a major disadvantage of these known processes for the manufacture of gaskets, particularly where O-ring gaskets are concerned. Moreover, for example in injection molding, it is virtually impossible to obtain a perfect homogeneity of the material used, and furthermore it is not possible to produce gaskets incorporating a plurality of materials, particularly fibrous materials, uniformly distributed in the entire mass of these gaskets.